33 Vicios por ti
by Scarlett O Hara Red
Summary: "Un vicio a la vez, pero uno a uno va uniendo mas mi alma a la tuya, por que si solo tuviera una hora para amar en mi vida, esa hora la utilizaria para entregarte mi alma" Algunas de las cosas que podria pensar Ichigo al tener cerca a Rukia
1. PAZ

PAZ

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana, la habitación se encontraba en penumbras, mientras que el único sonido que se podía percibir era la respiración acompasada de ambos.

La sabana cubría sus desnudos cuerpos y el sudor se había secado sobre su piel, mientras que ella dormía recargada en su pecho el la miraba como quien cuida su mas grande tesoro.

Por instantes acariciaba su cara mientras que ella aun en sueños suspiraba.

Ichigo se pregunto cuanto tiempo duraría esa paz, habían pasado por tantas cosas y el estar así acostados juntos en la misma cama sin que la alarma sonara o sin estar al pendiente de la aparición de alguno de los secuaces de Aizen los persiguiera.

Rukia por su parte dormía tranquila, su bálsamo de paz era escuchar los latidos del corazón de Ichigo, por lo que se pego más al cuerpo del joven.

Ichigo cubrió a Rukia con la sabana y suspiro, sin duda la batalla por su vida había terminado con Aizen muerto y la tranquilidad de nuevo en sus vidas se supone que el camino seria mas fácil, pero la realidad es que ya había terminado una batalla por su vida, ahora faltaba otra batalla que tal vez seria mas dura, por que si de algo estaba seguro Ichigo, era que Byakuya Kuchiki no le perdonaría el robarle a su hermana, y para ser sinceros Ichigo sentía un oculto regocijo al pensar en que Byakuya tendría que morderse la lengua por que si alguien podría hacer feliz a Rukia sin duda esa persona solo seria él… Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ahora Ichigo que la paz es solo un momento efímero que se desvanece con el amanecer pero sabe también que la encontrara cada noche al tener a Rukia entre sus brazos, por que así como ella siente la paz en su alma al escuchar el latido del corazón de Ichigo, el alma de Ichigo siente paz al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Rukia entre sus brazos.

Y aun cuando los dos saben que a la mañana siguiente Su paz se desvanecerá, al llegar la noche podrán retomarla cuando estén solos en la habitación del joven y los besos se hagan presentes, seguidos por la urgencia de tocarse, de abrazarse, de entregarse el uno al otro, y mas que entregar su cuerpo es el entregar su alma y su corazón, por que solo cuando están juntos pueden encontrar la Paz que les dará fortaleza para enfrentar las batallas que se avecinan en su camino.

* * *

Este es el primer capitulo de una tabla de 33 vicios entre Ichigo y Rukia, espero les guste y tambien estare esperando sus criticas y comentarios

siguiente capitulo "Oscuridad"


	2. OSCURIDAD

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y su ayuda, en verdad me hace muy feliz el saber que les ha gustado lo que he escrito, espero que tambien les guste este capitulo y estare esperando sus comentarios.

_GRACIAS_

* * *

_OSCURIDAD_

_

* * *

_

_Las heridas aun ardian y el polvo se pegaba a la piel lastimandola aun mas, los heridos eran atendidos por la cuarta division, varios de los que aun se encontraban de pie tras el desastre se preguntaban si el presio por la victoria en verdad habia sido el justo, pero eso ya no importaba, al igual que las ruinas las termina por consumir el tiempo, los recuerdos y el dolor irian desapareciendo._

_El miraba a sus pies la gran destruccion que habia consumidoa la sociedad de almas en tan solo un parpadeo Su brazo derecho sangraba pero no importaba, aun mantenia entre sus brazos aquello por lo que pelea, aquello que defendio aun acosta de su propia vida._

_la coloco con cuidado en el suelo, no queria lastimarla aun mas de lo que ya estaba, su cuerpo parecia tan fragil, como si el simple contacto con el duro suelo pudiera destrozarla, y es que posiblemente asi seria, ese ultimo ataque que golpeo su cuerpo de ella en lugar del suyo la dejo en ese estado, al borde de la muerte._

_Ichigo se maldijo asi mismo por ser tan descuidado en ese instante, en ese segundo, un segundo que pudo haber destruido todo._

_y no estaba siendo metaforico al decir eso, la realidad es que al ver caer a Rukia al suelo a sus pies cubierta de sangre, habia sido como ver caer una flor del arbol y al estrellarse con el suelo los petalos se rompian uno a uno, para el esa fue la peor imagen que habia visto a lo largo de su vida, jamas se lo perdonaria._

_El dolor habia sido tanto que cego por momentos su razocinio, dejo que el Hollow tomara el total control de la situacion, despues de eso la conciencia de Ichigo se esfumo y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor ardio, solo tras dezpedazar a Aizen fue que pudo reaccionar, y el espectaculo que sus ojos le mostraban no era nada alentador, el habia causado mas dolor del que fuera conciente._

_Camino asi el cuerpo inerte de Rukia y la tomo entre sus brazos, y antes de que alguien se pudiera acercar ellos desaparecieron._

_Inoue miraba como su querido Kurosaki se dejaba consumir por el dolor, sin pensarlo mas trato de curar sus heridas, en cuanto Soten Kisshun se manifesto alrededor de Ichigo y Rukia noto algo extraño, no podia ayudarlos, era como si una barrera evitara que su poder los tocara, Ichigo la miro y le sonrio de forma nostalgica, para caer despues sobre el cuerpo de Rukia, ya no tenia mas energia en su cuerpo y pronto su alma comenzaria a desvanecerse._

_lo unico que Inoue pudo hacer fue ver como apesar de que ambos estaban convirtiendose en peque as lucesitas, nunca soltaron sus manos,_

_La oscuridad del cielo comenzo a inundarse con las luces que desprendieron Ichigo y Rukia, ante la mirada atonita de sus amigos y sobre las lagrimas de Inoue._

_

* * *

_Cuando ichigo abrio los ojos se sobresalto, del movimiento brusco que hizo incluso se cayo de la cama, pero aun podia sentir el dolor en su pecho, no importaba que ya estuviera de pie, y su piel se encontrara cubierta de sudor producto de la pesadilla, aun podia sentir la gran angustia que invadia su pecho.

Rukia abrio la puerta y al verdo en ese estado se sorprendio, ella solo habia salido por unos minutos en lo que el joven pelinaranja descansaba, pero el verlo asi le provocaba una preocupacion y un dolor que no sabia desifrar.

Ichigo miro a Rukia de una manera tan penetrante que ella se sintio cohibida por un instante, despues paso junto a ella sin decir palabra alguna y se dirigio al baño, necesitaba despejar su mente.

La noche ya habia inundado el cielo y al no prender la luz del baño (nisiquiera la del pasillo) solo podia ver la oscuridad que deboraba todo a su alrededor, al no estar muy conciente de sus actos nisiquiera se preocupo por encender la luz.

Se mojo un poco la cara y cuando alzo la vista la vio ahi atras de el, atravez del espejo pudo ver su gesto de preocupacion por él, apesar de estar en la oscuridad ella parecia brillar ante sus ojos.

Ichigo se giro, se acerco a ella lentamente le acaricio con sumo cuidado su mejilla y tomo un mechon de pelo, tomo un poco de aire antes de acercarse a su oido y susurrarle muy lentamente un... "nunca dejare que desvanescaz en la oscuridad".

Antes de que Rukia pudiera contestar, el ya estaba de nuevo en su cuarto acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, aun cuando no parecia sumido en el sue o, Rukia supo que cualquier cosa que Ichigo le prometiera sin duda la cumpliria.

La mañana aun estaba lejos pero para Rukia no existia, ni el tiempo ni nada mas que el ver a Ichigo ahi a unos cuantos pasos de ella, y no pudo evitar que su mente, su corazon y su cuerpo desearan estar acostada junto a él en esa cama, pero tomo otro rumbo, regreso a su cama de antaño, ni cerca ni lejos de él, pero con la esperanza y el deseo de que algun dia podrian dormir juntos abrazados y compartiendo tantas cosas, pero por ese momento solo podia estar ahi, escuchando su respiracion y sintiendo su presencia, que aun a esa distancia la reconfortaba y llenaba de seguridad.

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO "OCEANO"

posdata: disculpen las faltas de ortografia es que mi word se descompuso, pero tratare que el proximo capitulo no tenga tantas fallas.


End file.
